


First Kiss

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [60]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A not!fic/headcanon about Dean and Cas's first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I was answering the following question on Tumblr: What are your head canons regarding Dean and Cas’ first kiss? I want to know."
> 
> The tumblr post for this can be found [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/93279743493/jimmynovakisaved-what-are-your-head-canons).

Honestly, if we’re strictly talking in canon (in some weird distantly vague canon-ish sort of universe), I want it to be an accident.

A very happy accident, but I want it to be completely unintentional on one or both parties.

Because this is the  _first_  kiss I’m talking about. I want them to be all sweaty and/or bloody because they were fighting something, and they both fall down on top of each other, and it’s in that fall that they actually kiss. It’s painful and not pleasant at all because it’s more like they bumped into each other and smashed their lips together when they fell.

And they both kind of do this neck jerk, pull back thing with their heads, but only their heads because they are still laying on top of each other mind you and that’s fine, not a problem, but ummm did they just kiss?

And we all know that Cas has been in love with Dean for years at this point but hasn’t said a word because he doesn’t want to ruin his relationship with Dean, and Dean has been in love with Cas, granted not as long as Cas, but he hasn’t said anything because they’re comfortable. Why bring feelings and emotions into that to complicate and ruin things?

But, they’ve definitely kissed, if that could even been called a kiss, because no it kind of hurt and wasn’t pleasant at all. But they’re still staring at each other with eyes wide, but before Cas can apologize and scramble up off of Dean, Dean pulls Cas down with a hand on the back of his neck for their lips to meet.

And  _this time_.  _This_  time, it’s better. It’s soft and pleasant and doesn’t hurt, and it’s full of intent and love and longing and lust, and they don’t even realize how long they’ve been laying on top of each other making out until Sam staggers over to them and says something sarcastic like “Geez thanks for all the help with that wendigo guys!”

But they only part long enough to both tell Sam at the same time “You’re welcome” before Cas slots their lips together again.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
